<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Sick is the Worst by UntidyCeiling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165493">Being Sick is the Worst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntidyCeiling/pseuds/UntidyCeiling'>UntidyCeiling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Fluff, Captured, Donnie - Freeform, Exhausted from Flu, Fighting, Fishface (TMNT) - Freeform, Gen, Leo - Freeform, Mighty Mutanimals (TMNT) - Freeform, Protective brothers, Rahzar (TMNT) - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Shredder (TMNT) - Freeform, Sick Michelangelo (TMNT), Struggling to Fight 'cause Mikey's sick and all, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, fever/flu, master splinter - Freeform, mikey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntidyCeiling/pseuds/UntidyCeiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with just a mild cough which was easily stifled, plus, a million bajillion prayers and finger crossings that his brothers didn't notice. Then it turned into a harsher cough, a runny nose, and an itchy, sore throat before the day was finished. He tried to hide it, but doing so made everything worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Being Sick is the Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suwp guys!! I made this story a year ago and decided to snatch it from my other account on Fanfiction and post it here! Hope ya enjoy! =D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Being Sick is the Worst</p><p>Mikey hated being sick. He couldn't go out and ride his skateboard, couldn't go out on patrol, he couldn't even eat pizza! It was so boring, and without pizza, what was he? A lifeless shell, that's what he was! True he got to watch TV, and who could seriously decline that opportunity? But he also had to take disgusting medicine and pills that were forced down his unwilling throat.</p><p>It started with just a mild cough which was easily stifled. Plus a million bajillion prayers and finger crossings that his brothers didn't notice. Then it turned into a harsher cough, a runny nose, and an itchy, sore throat before the day was finished.</p><p>Over the night when they were supposed to be sleeping, Mikey found himself rolling around in discomfort as chills started to creep up his body. No matter what position he was in, he couldn't find warmth.</p><p>"Stupid body… Why art thou against me…?" Mikey whispered as he yanked the sheets up to his neck, resulting in another round of shivers.</p><p>By morning, Mikey was a complete mess. He was sore and exhausted, with heavy eyelids that stung as he opened them.</p><p>"Craaaaap… " Mikey croaked before clearing his throat, "If my brothers find me like this… Oh the horrors that will greet me… the mountain of piiiilllls, the horrid chicken noodle soup… the replenished ounces and ounces of water... and not to mention, if they find out, I will have woken three mother hens… I won't be able to skateboard, eat pizza, go out on patrol, or do anything I want to… I have to get up!"</p><p>Mikey slowly pushed his unhappy body up and took a large breath. It felt Like he had gained two hundred pounds. Or perhaps he was visited by some wizard that turned him into stone. With as much strength as he could muster, Mikey pushed himself onto the icy cold floor.</p><p>"How come no one turns the heater on in this place? It's like living in the freezer with Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey croaked again, then frustratedly gurgled away the excessive amount of saliva. He yanked on his mask and other accessories before making his way out of the room and towards the kitchen. Waaaaaait…. What day is it…? No! Picklejuice! We have training today! Mikey thought unhappily as he trudged towards the dojo.</p><p>Upon his arrival, the three older brothers turned to look at him while Master Splinter waited patiently.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Raph demanded, and Mikey started to come up with some fib that could convince them. Perhaps he could tell them fifty Foot soldiers had ambushed him on his way out of his room.</p><p>"That's quite enough." Splinter announced, resulting Raphael to glare at Mikey, but the youngest didn't care, he was just relieved that he didn't have to convince them that he had had to stop a dragon from entering their lair.</p><p>"Come join us, Michelangelo. We will be sparing shortly."</p><p>Mikey frowned slowly as these words entered his foggy brain then slowly came over to kneel next to the scowling Raph.</p><p>"Even though you all have gotten stronger, there is still much to learn..."</p><p>"Does that statement include Mikey as well, or just the three of us? I'm not sure if his empty skull can do much learning." Raphael mumbled, transferring glares with the youngest.</p><p>"Raphael. One should never stop expanding their mind. It is the strong who have learned to accept this."</p><p>"He didn't say 'no'," Raphael whispered to Mikey with a small smirk flashing across his lips.</p><p>"I think you're too thick-headed to get anything past your skull. And maybe that's why you're always walking around with a dumb look on your face..." Mikey mumbled back.</p><p>"Why you little!"</p><p>"Raphael!" Splinter said above Raph's outburst as he smashed his staff into the ground. Mikey smiled slightly as Raphael seethed angrily.</p><p>"Leonardo, you will take on Donatello. Raphael, you will take on Michelangelo." Splinter said, and Mikey's smile disappeared faster than a shooting star. Double craaap...</p><p>Leo and Donnie stood immediately after Splinter's words left his mouth, and moved to the center of the room. They both unsheathed their weapons while Raphael yanked his sais out and glared at Mikey. Was this perhaps punishment for Mikey's comment? Probably.</p><p>"Hajime!" Splinter announced and Raphael suddenly jumped towards Mikey with his sai aiming dangerously at him.</p><p>"You're in for it now!"</p><p>The youngest gulped softly before spinning out of the way right before the tip of the weapon could touch him. His brain was going so slow! Come on, Mikey! Get your head out of the clouds! Get your nun-chucks out!</p><p>Mikey fumbled greatly to pull his chucks out of their pocket, but unfortunately, didn't have them for very long when Raph roundhoused them out of his force of it caused Mikey's nun-chucks to go slithering across the floor like snakes.</p><p>"Oh, you've got to be kidding me right now…" Mikey whispered right before Raph smashed his large form into the smaller turtle's. Mikey felt Newton's third law swing into action as he went flying into the super hard floor with a small yelp.</p><p>"What's your malfunction?! Get up and fight back! If this were a real fight with the Shredder, you'd be dead by now!" Raph shouted as he stood over the lime green turtle. With a small whimper, Mikey propped himself up and looked at his bruising arm which had taken most of the blow from his downfall. Oooooh great!</p><p>"If you don't get up on the count of three, you'll regret it!"</p><p>"What is your deal?" Mikey snapped as he glared at Raph. The dude could seriously use a nap!</p><p>"One!"</p><p>"Dude!" Mikey started to panic as the thought of Raph feeling his hot skin as it radiated his fever ran through his brain. Can't let that happen!</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>"I'm getting up!" Mikey yelled as he stood to his trembling feet. He was feeling weaker and more lightheaded by the second, and laying down on the ground was starting to sound reeeeeally pleasant at the moment.</p><p>"Three!" Raph yelled as he lunged towards the youngest. A scratchy scream escaped Mikey's mouth, which kind of felt like the inside of his throat had been impaled with a sword. He came crashing down, once again, to the ground with Raphael on top of him. Mikey felt Raph touch his warm skin with his cold, sweaty hands, and hastily tried his best to shove the heavy turtle off.</p><p>"Get off! You weigh as much as an elephant! Raaaaaaph!" Mikey cried as the older of the two started to grab his hands and pin them at the youngest's sides. Then without thinking, Mikey screamed, "LEO!"</p><p>"Raph! Get off of him!" The eldest ordered as he rushed to Mikey's aid, completely abandoning Donnie who attempted to catch himself from a mid lunge. The red-banded turtle growled as he stood up, locking eyes with Leo's. Mikey rolled to his side as heavy, hot breaths escaped his lips. The more he gasped for breath, the more the coughs inside of him were starting to eat away at his throat.</p><p>"-you need to learn when to stop!"</p><p>"He's got a lot of nerves to torment me after what I had to deal with last night!"</p><p>"He's Mikey! What do you expect?!"</p><p>'Last, night…?' Mikey thought, 'what happened last night…? I can't remember anything happening to Raph…'</p><p>"Do you even care what I had to go through!?"</p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p>"Then why don't you show a little compassion!"</p><p>"Guys! Guys! My ooze scanner is picking up a new reading!" Donnie shouted over the bickering of his two older siblings. Mikey slowly lifted his head to look at his brothers who had all crowded around Donnie's device. It appears no one had noticed Mikey's fetal position on the ground and the way he panted heavily. That's a plus, Mikey supposed, maybe he was granted another chance to redeem himself.</p><p>"Fantastic! Let's go and get some fresh air." Leo said as he glanced at Raph's angry posture, whose arms were folded tightly across his lightning shape crack.</p><p>"Fine." Growled the second oldest as he plunged his sais into his belt before making his way to exit the lair. Leo walked over to Mikey who was slowly trying to stand up without making too much of a scene.</p><p>"Mikey, you need to give Raph some space. After what happened last night, we all need to be gentle with him." Leo mumbled, giving the youngest a soft but firm look.</p><p>"I, uh, yeah, bro. Sure thing. Didn't mean, any harm." Mikey said between small breaths. He watched as his older brothers walked out of the dojo before slowly following them; his head feeling as heavy as a brick.</p><hr/><p>Usually, when the four turtles ran, Mikey was in the lead, or fairly close to whoever was leading. He always had an endless supply of energy and speed, but boy was that not the case now. He was nearing fifteen feet away from his bros now and doing his best to gather any speed he could. Every single muscle in the youngest's body ached with pain and soreness. It would be a living miracle if he could get through this to the end without raising any suspicion or questions. Was all this secrecy worth it? Ehhh… That was up for debate now…</p><p>"Why are you so frickin' slow?!" Raph yelled from in front of Mikey as he stopped to turn a glare towards the exhausted turtle.</p><p>"Well! You did kind of take me down! And well, like, I think your elephant weight crushed my lungs!" Mikey mumbled as he finally caught up to the inpatient group.</p><p>"Elephant weight!? I've had enough of your insults!"</p><p>"Maybe you should send me back home then…" Mikey suggested softly as he bent forward enough to place his hands on his knees to try to open his lungs up for more air.</p><p>"Maybe we should since you're so useless!"</p><p>Mikey felt tears sting his eyelids and quickly blinked them away. Thank the pizza makers that no one could see his pain-filled face from his hunched-over position.</p><p>"That's enough Raph." Leo grumbled as he walked closer to them; "this isn't the time for this. We need to track down the mutagen canister before someone else finds it before us."</p><p>"Stop sticking up for him! I'm sick of this!" Raph snapped furiously as he balled his fists up. "I was ambushed last night on my nightly patrol, and almost got caught by Tigerclaw! I narrowly escaped, and had to take a long, painful route back home to shake off the whole clan that was after me! I barely got any sleep, and the little amount that I had was taken up by nightmares of the Shredder. And on top of all that, I have to deal with YOU, Mikey!"</p><p>"Oh… So... that's why you've been super…" Mikey started to say as he glanced up at the second oldest, but didn't think he should finish, probably because he was starting to feel bad for Raph.</p><p>"You're too oblivious to notice anything. No shock at all." Raph growled.</p><p>"Come on. Let's keep going." Leo announced as he watched his younger brothers. Then, without bothering to see if the others were with him, he started to sprint across the rooftops. Donnie gave Raph a small sympathetic look before dashing after the blue-banded turtle.</p><p>"Raph, I'm… sorry dude…" Mikey said after gathering up his courage to put his feelings into words. The poor older turtle was probably drowning in fear. But Raphael didn't say anything as he took off after the other two.</p><p>Mikey watched the three of them bound over the alleyways then sighed softly to himself. He felt so sick, weak, and exhausted. It shouldn't hurt to take a couple of seconds to rest right? Mikey slowly lowered his throbbing body to lay down on the hard, concrete roof, and gently curled up on his un-bruised side. He had been trying his best to ignore the shivers so he could concentrate on running, but now that he was taking a second to calm his racing heart, the chills captivated him.</p><p>Pulling every inch of himself closer, Mikey tried his best to stay warm as the shivers came like violent waves that kept crashing over his body. He only closed his eyes for what he thought was just a second, but apparently, that was all it took for the exhaustion to steal his soul and drag him further into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey wasn't sure how long he had slept, or really what time it was. All he knew was 'ouch' and 'bluh'. He didn't feel remotely better. In fact, he was sure he had gotten worse from not eating all day and staying out in the chilly air.</p><p>"It couldn't have been long…" Mikey mumbled as he reached for his T-Phone, only to discover that it wasn't there. He must have left it in the lair. Fantastic… He wasn't even sure where he was since he was focusing on more important things and not his surroundings.</p><p>"Well… Baloney. This is superb." Mikey whispered as he tried his best to sit up, but ended up greeting a burst of dizziness in the process. Fear started to sink into the pit of his stomach as his circumstances smashed into him. No T-Phone, his brothers wouldn't be able to track or contact him. He's suffering from a flu or something, and can barely sit up, let alone walk back home. He has no idea where he is and could find himself in trouble at any moment. He, Mikey, was in big trouble.</p><p>"Get yourself together, Mikey. It's going to be okay… You are the most radical ninja in the world… There's, nothing... you cannot do!" Mikey whispered in an attempt to reassure his panicking mind as he moved his hands underneath himself and pushed up, groaning as his shaky, weak legs heaved up his body. The youngest slowly looked around then shuffled to the edge of the building to have a look at his surroundings, trying to find anything that looked familiar. That's when he heard the thump. Mikey whirled around- nearly falling over- and found himself face to face with a large mutant dog.</p><p>"Dang it! I'm not in the mood for this Rahzar…! Go away! Shoo!" Mikey cried as he shifted his hands towards his belt for his nun-chuck, and moaned eternally when his hands met an empty slot where his weapons were supposed to be. The large dog rumbled in laughter then sneered with his great sharp teeth glinting dangerously.</p><p>"Not in the mood, ey? Well, what if I told you that I am?"</p><p>"Then I would say… Where's your honor, bro? Would you seriously beat up a poor, sick turtle that can barely stand? Cos, if you're a ninja, you must have honor! That's what keeps us sane!"</p><p>"I lost my honor when I was mutated, turtle."</p><p>"Pretty sure it's when you started working for the Shredder…" Mikey mumbled in response as his whole body yearned to lay back down again. His legs were shaking immensely, and falling to the ground wasn't only a possibility, it was becoming very probable.</p><p>"You know what I like about this situation?"</p><p>"Haven't got the faintest idea…"</p><p>"What I like about this situation is that it's just you and me. Capturing you will be like stealing candy from a baby. Then when your pathetic brothers realize that you're gone, they'll come looking for you. It's that simple." Rahzar growled as he took a couple of large steps towards the trembling turtle.</p><p>"You know, this has been a really terrible day for me, so it would be very much appreciated if we did this whole turtle-napping thing another day… I just don't think I can do this right now… Plus, I wouldn't want to share my super, duper, mega illness with you and all of Shredder's goons. That would cause you some serious beatings from your master, I bet…" Mikey whimpered as the mutant got closer. The youngest turtle's legs suddenly gave out, and he came plummeting into the ground, gaining a pretty gnarly scrape in the process.</p><p>"Heh. Pathetic!" Rahzar hissed as a claw sprung out and snatched Mikey's arm. Why did this have to happen of all days!? Sick, exhausted, defenseless, and not to mention he was completely on his own. Why didn't he just tell his brothers that he was sick?!</p><p>"Piece of cake." The mutant dog grumbled as he swung Mikey over his shoulder, and began to walk; "actually, that was easier than a piece of cake."</p><p>As sick and out of it as he was, there was still fear pulsing through him that was starting to give him the adrenaline he needed to attempt an escape. With one huge push, Mikey used as much strength as he could muster to spring away from Rahzar's grasp. It nearly worked too! If only Mikey had noticed the small detail where Rahzar was still gripping his arm.</p><p>"This is just too easy."</p><p>"Give me a break!" Mikey shouted, which was too much for his throat, and he started to hack loudly into the skeleton dog's neck.</p><p>"EH! Keep your disgusting germs to yourself! If you get me sick, I'm going to wipe you out right here and now!"</p><p>"S-sorry!"</p><p>"Amigo, I see you got one of the turtles, yes?" Mikey heard from behind him and groaned. Fantastic, FishFace! Could this day get any worse?! One, don't ever ask that question. And two, it absolutely could, but Mikey wasn't too keen to see how bad it could get.</p><p>"What do you think, Xever?" Rahzar grumbled in annoyance.</p><p>"It was a rhetorical question."</p><p>"Whatever. Shredder will be pleased with the present we have brought him."</p><p>"Turrrrtle soup."</p><p>"I can guarantee I won't taste like turtle soup! And by the way, eating turtles is just messed up, even if it's a chocolate bar. Chocolate Turtles… Please... Why couldn't they have called it chocolate Seahorses, or Octopuses, or any other sea creature?" Mikey coughed out then saw FishFace's smirk from the corner of his eye. This was truly an awful day. Where in the world were his brothers? Honestly, how could they have not noticed Mikey wasn't with them? Did they even care that he was missing? Maybe he had caused such a problem that they didn't even want to find him. Or, perhaps he was as useless as Raph said... They failed to notice all the problems Mikey was having from his sickness. Perhaps, they really actually didn't care.</p><p>It nearly took twenty minutes for them to get to Shredder's lair. Mikey was so exhausted that if the fear wasn't keeping him awake, he would have fallen asleep against Rahzar. Mikey almost wondered what they would have done if that had happened. Maybe they would have given him a nice warm bed with some pizza? Fat chance...</p><p>"Master Shredder. We have a gift for you." Rahzar grumbled once they had been admitted through the large doors. Mikey slowly cocked his fifty thousand pound head and looked up at the stone chair where the Shredder sat glaring at them.</p><p>"Bring him to me." The man said with a dangerous voice that made Mikey shiver, and this time it wasn't because of the fever. Rahzar walked across the tiled floor until he was nearly five feet away from the ninja master, then with swift movements, the mutant dropped Mikey onto the cold floor. The impact of his body hitting the ground caused a jolt of pain to lightning through the blue-eyed turtle's head.</p><p>"He's sick, Sensei. His skin is burning up." Rahzar growled as the Shredder made his way down the stairs towards Mikey's limp form.</p><p>"You have done well, Bradford," Shredder growled darkly as he stood over the youngest. His one black eye penetrated Mikey's blue and caused more shivers to creep down his body. "Take him away. I'll deal with him later."</p><p>"Right away," Rahzar replied before yanking Mikey back up again and walking down the hall to where Mikey could only guess. Mikey hated this whole place a bajillion times more than a thrown away slice of uneaten pizza. And that was saying something.</p><p>"What makes you so sure that my brothers will come for me…?" Mikey mumbled softly as they moved into a large, dark chamber lined with many cells. This must be Shredder's dungeon...</p><p>"There's no doubt that they wouldn't come for you." Rahzar spat out before walking to a dim cell, unlocking it, and chucking Mikey in. The young turtle hit the ground and rolled slightly until he was laying on his plastron. 'There definitely could have been a nicer way to put me in.' Mikey thought as Rahzar snatched and yanked away all of Mikey's accessories. He didn't even leave the small orange mask on. What in the world is Mikey supposed to do with a mask that's hardly more than a foot long? Whip the whole clan to death? Somehow, Mikey didn't think that was gonna happen even if he was in a healthy state.</p><p>"Enjoy your stay, you pathetic turtle," Rahzar grumbled as he locked the door then marched away, leaving the small, weak terrapin by himself with a throbbing skull to accompany him.</p><p>Mikey woke up hours after falling asleep again. It was a mystery how he could fall asleep in such a horrific place such as this, but somehow he did. If he thought he was cold before, it was nowhere close to how cold he felt now. His teeth were rattling like a rattlesnake. He felt so weak that he could barely lift his head to look around in his dark cell. His heart was racing as though he had been sprinting for fifteen miles straight, and his brain was pulsing with constant pain.</p><p>"I… want my brothers…" Mikey whispered as the thought of them bounced inside his head, and caused tears to well up in his eyes. What would he give to have medicine forced down his throat, and spoonfed noodle soup that all he had to do was open his mouth. And those three mother hens to hold him and take care of him, and worry about him until he was feeling better. He was being stubborn, and he owned that, but what would he give to go back in time and just come straight out and tell them that he was sick. He'd give up a whole day's worth of eating pizza to go back in time. If any of Mikey's brothers had heard Mikey think that last statement, they would have killed over backward in disbelief.</p><p>"Leo… Please… Please get me out of here… Raph, Donnie, I need you… I need you…"</p><hr/><p>It felt like a few more months had passed, or, maybe just a couple of hours before Rahzar walked up to the cell. His golden eyes glinted through the cell bars before there was a click and the door swung open.</p><p>"The Shredder has a little welcoming gift for you, turtle," Rahzar growled with a hint of excitement in his voice. Whatever it was, Mikey didn't want to find out, because honestly, Shredder's welcoming gifts were straight-up bad news.</p><p>"Can I pass on that…?" Mikey croaked, "or maybe opt out completely?"</p><p>"There's no way out of this, turtle. No passes. No opting out."</p><p>"Worth a try…" Mikey coughed softly then groaned when Rahzar plucked him up. He hung limply in the bony claws, probably looking like a lifeless body to any passerby.</p><p>"Can, we call a truce…? I won't beat you up, if you let me go…" Mikey mumbled through his swollen throat. A soft rumble of laughter escaped Rahzar's lips as he walked down the dark hall that was illuminating with unnatural light.</p><p>"You can't even talk. What makes you think you can fight me, let alone beat me up?"</p><p>"You, do have a fair point…" Mikey agreed weakly then took a couple of shallow breaths.</p><p>It wasn't long until the two mutants found themselves in the middle of Shredder's lair again as the Shredder stood in the middle of the walkway of his dingy mansion. His weapons were drawn and he looked like he was preparing to summon the grim reaper or something as he watched Mikey. Rahzar dumped the lime green turtle on the ground then took a step back, showing a look of anticipation and excitement as he watched the scene like it was some super great Tv show.</p><p>"You will provide me with answers, turtle, or you will find yourself scattered all over the city in pieces."</p><p>"That doesn't paint a very pretty pic-"</p><p>"Enough! Tell me where your Sensei is!" Shredder bellowed over Mikey's mumbles. The youngest watched as the dangerous monster of a man stalked closer to him, his blades glinting in the dim light.</p><p>"No… My, brothers will res-"</p><p>"Your brothers are dead. I killed them hours ago. They refused to answer me so I destroyed them."</p><p>Dead ...? Mikey stared at the horrible man above him and felt the color drain from his face. What kind of awful, sick joke is this...? He has to be lying, right…? His brothers can't die. No way, no how.</p><p>"Do you need more persuading.?" Shredder growled with a deadly tone as he moved the blade of his weapon towards Mikey's neck.</p><p>"I want, proof…" Mikey said barely above a whisper. He was afraid that it was true. Was that why his brothers didn't come for him? Were they really dead, and he was the only one alive now…?</p><p>"Fine. Bring out the bodies, Bradford." Shredder seethed furiously. Bodies..? Their bodies…?</p><p>Rahzar watched Shredder for a couple of seconds then nodded before turning and walking away. The whole world was spinning before Mikey's eyes as tears blinded him from seeing clearly.</p><p>"Where is your Sensei, turtle!?" Shredder roared, startling Mikey.</p><p>"I!" Mikey cried softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>"Maybe after a little pain, you'll talk." The man said before pushing the cold blade of his weapon into Mikey's neck. It stung so bad, causing Mikey to cry out in pain, only to make him start to cough harshly.</p><p>"Where is your SENSEI.?"</p><p>"Please…! Stop…!" Mikey begged as he tried to move his weak arms to his non-existing nun-chucks, only to start shivering from the movement.</p><p>"Get away from my brother, freak.!"</p><p>Mikey gasped out softly as he heard the dangerous voice. When Shredder took away the blade, Mikey turned his neck slightly to the right where he saw Raphael standing with his sais pointing murderously at Shredder. The red-banded turtle had several new bruises spotting his body as though he had fought a small army to get here. Thank the pizza makers that the Shredder was lying! But like, seriously, of course, he was! He's the Shredder! Gosh, Mikey! Don't doubt your brothers, bro!</p><p>"Raph…" Mikey croaked as he tried to sit up, but his muscles failed him greatly, and his head pounded harder, causing his vision to blur up with black splotches.</p><p>"Turtle. You are in no match to fight me."</p><p>"Wanna bet?" Raph snarled right before Leo and Donnie dropped down from the roof with a couple of new friends. Slash and Leatherhead. Despite himself, Mikey started to cry in relief, which was the fourth time that day, not that anyone is counting. They came! They really came!</p><p>"You will give us back our baby brother, and make this easy, or we will unleash the pain. It's up to you. But either way, we aren't leaving without him." The second oldest hissed while Leo, Donnie, and the Mighty Mutanimals circled the infuriated man.</p><p>They each unsheathed their weapons, breaking the dead silence right before the Shredder began to sprint to Raph with the blades of his sword swinging towards his neck. Seconds before the weapon would have made contact with Raphael's skin, Leonardo crashed blades with the man. As the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed around the lair, the fight unfolded. The Mighty Mutanimals and Donnie jumped into the battle as Foot soldiers entered while Raph sprinted to Mikey's side.</p><p>"What the heck is wrong with you!? You want to get yourself killed!? Why didn't you try to stop him?!" Raph yelled at the younger turtle; "you're not even in chains! You could have gotten up and gotten yourself out of here!"</p><p>"I'm, sick…! Okay!? I'm sorry that I choose the worst day to get captured!" Mikey replied softly with an angry tone.</p><p>"Sick!? Why didn't you say anything!?"</p><p>"I don't know! I've been wondering the same thing ever since I got here!"</p><p>"Guys! This isn't the time!" Leo yelled as reinforcements showed up to help Shredder.</p><p>"This conversation isn't over!" Raph growled as he slid his arms under Mikey's legs and shell, and stood up.</p><p>"Raph! Get Mikey out of here! Donnie, you go with Raph and take care of Mikey!" Leo ordered as he narrowly dodged one of Shredder's blades.</p><p>"But Leo!" Donnie cried as he swung a staff at a Footbot.</p><p>"Go! Now!"</p><p>"We'll help Leonardo!" Slash announced as his mace collided into Rahzar's chest. Raph looked at Donnie's fearful eyes then nodded, before sprinting towards the doors of the mansion.</p><p>"You idiot. You idiot. You frickin' idiot." Raph kept mumbling as he escaped Shredder's lair. Mikey wasn't sure if the words were directed at him, but at the precise moment, he couldn't care less. He was finally safe, cradled in his dear Raphie's arms.</p><p>"I can't believe you're sick and you didn't tell me!" Donnie spoke up once they were sprinting across the rooftops.</p><p>"I can't believe you were dumb enough to go on a canister hunt like this! You must be more idiotic than I gave you credit for!"</p><p>"Maybe…" Mikey replied drowsily as he rested his head against Raph's neck, his eyes slowly closing.</p><p>"Guys! There are Footbots behind us!" Donnie cried out and Mikey slowly opened his eyes to peer behind them. Sure enough, seven black Footbots were dashing after them.</p><p>"Smoke bomb!" Raph ordered with a growl, and a second later there was a cloud of purple smoke surrounding them. The smoke made Mikey go into a coughing fit that made him more lightheaded, and the pounding in his head worse.</p><p>"They're gone! We're safe now!" Donnie announced to Raph once they were twenty blocks from where the smoke bomb went off.</p><p>"Good riddance. There would have been some serious damage to those robots if they kept following us."</p><p>"Raph…?" Mikey mumbled softly as his eyelids fluttered closed again, "how did you get so many bruises…?"</p><p>Silence greeted Mikey for a couple, long seconds before Raph mumbled, "that's not important right now. What is important is getting you back to the lair so you can get some medicine."</p><p>Mikey would have groaned, but after being trapped in a cell for several hours, medicine didn't seem that bad to him anymore.</p><p>It didn't take very long to get back to the lair, and right upon their entrance, Donnie immediately took off to whip out some medicine for the youngest. Raph walked over to the Tv pit, and carefully sat down with Mikey with a look of worry plastered across his face. It was probably because he left Leonardo with a murderous monster.</p><p>"You could have gotten killed, Mikey. Then those dumb nightmares I had last night would have come true. I can't believe you didn't tell Donnie, or Leo, or even me that you were sick." Raph grumbled as he placed Mikey on the couch next to himself. Mikey looked up at Raph's angry eyes but noticed now that they showed a hint of fear that was emanating from his green irises.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Raph… I didn't realize that it could have gotten this bad…."</p><p>"Sorry doesn't cut it, bro. We all put our lives in danger because of your stupid mistake."</p><p>"I…" Mikey began but couldn't find any words to fix his slip-up. Gosh, he screwed this up, big time. And Raph was 100% right that he put them all in danger for his lack of confession. Way to go, Mikey, way to go.</p><p>"I've got some Tylenol that should help reduce the fever and some Xofluza that will help with your flu. But before you take any of this, I need you to eat some soup that I have prepared for you. Leo didn't make it, so it should be edible." Donnie said as he stood in front of Mikey and held out the bowl of steaming noodle soup. It wasn't pizza, but Mikey supposed it would just have to do.</p><p>"Even if Leo made it, I would still force you to eat it," Raph grumbled as he took the bowl from Donnie's hands and shifted Mikey so his head was propped up on Raph's leg. This way Mikey could at least get the soup in his mouth without it dribbling all over.</p><p>"Donnie, I'll take care of the kid. I want you to go find Leo, and bring him home." Raph told the brown-eyed turtle as he began to feed the youngest of their little clan. Mikey was utterly happy to accept the warm broth and noodles as it entered his dry mouth. It actually tasted really good.</p><p>"Are you sure you can take care of him? Give him the right dosage of medicine? Make sure that he's warm, but not overly warm? Make sure he's taking a lot of fluids, and getting a tone of rest, and-"</p><p>"I've lived under the same roof as you for fifteen long, excruciating years. I'll be fine, brainiac. Just go already."</p><p>Donnie didn't seem at all convinced, and the troublesome look on his face didn't falter as he booked it out of the lair to find their oldest brother.</p><p>"Does he think I'm not capable of taking care of a sick turtle?"</p><p>"Are you looking for an answer…? Or…"</p><p>"Shut up and keep eating," Raph interjected as he shoved a spoonful of broth into the youngest's mouth.</p><p>Taking pills has always been Mikey's least favorite thing about being sick, and Raph's ungentle way of going about it didn't make matters better. It wasn't Mikey's fault he kept spitting out the Tylenol, pills just never liked Mikey and were always trying to escape. But as much as he tried to explain this to Raph, the dude never showed any sympathy. In fact, after the seventh time of Mikey spitting the pill out, Raph grabbed the thing, shoved it into Mikey's mouth, and clamped an irritated hand over his beak and wouldn't let up until he was absolutely positive that he was positive that Mikey had swallowed it. Seriously? How much more forceful can you get?</p><p>"Is it gone? Did you swallow it?" Raph snarled as he watched the blue-eyed turtle.</p><p>"Uhhuuuh!" Mikey mumbled from behind the dark green hand.</p><p>"Now for this medicine that has some ridiculous name that isn't important," Raph said before taking out the Xofluza and filling the tiny plastic cup to the correct measurement. The older of the two didn't take any time to wait until Mikey was ready before dumping the whole disgusting thing into the back of the freckled turtle's throat. It tasted sooo bad that Mikey wasn't sure how he survived the revolting taste.</p><p>"Do you think Leo and Donnie will come back safely…? And Slash and Leatherhead?" Mikey asked his older brother as he curled up against him. Raphael frowned at the contact but didn't move to reposition Mikey.</p><p>"I'm sure they will. Just go to sleep, bonehead." Raph responded as he reached to the side where a blanket lay bunched up on the couch, and softly draped it over the shivering turtle. He then gently rested his hand on Mikey's shell as he turned on the Tv.</p><hr/><p>It felt barely more than five seconds before Mikey was startled awake by Raph's TPhone echoing loudly throughout the lair. The ringing stopped abruptly before the second ring had a chance to sound out, and Raph's voice replied quickly, "Donnie?"</p><p>"If you want to see your brothers and friends again, I suggest you and your Sensei meet me at my mansion in thirty minutes or I will kill them all slowly and painfully, and you will never get the chance to see them again. And if you dare to enter my presence without your rat master, I will not hesitate to kill them and force you to watch."</p><p>"Oh, I'll be there alright. " Raph growled, "and you better not lay a single finger on them or you will find yourself meeting the slow and painful death. I will not be afraid to throttle you and spread your limbs all ov-" Raph stopped his flow of angry words when Mikey opened his eyes and glanced up at his older brother in shock. "...I'll leave your sick imagination to finish the rest of that sentence. But, if I find a single scratch on either of my brothers or my friends, you will surely regret it." Raph hung up and shoved his TPhone away angrily and pushed Mikey up enough to get out from underneath him.</p><p>"Wait, wait, I'm coming too…" Mikey said as Raph began to gear up with ninja stars and anything else he could carry.</p><p>"Absolutely not. This is your fault that we're in this mess. And I'm not about to send my sick, fever-stricken brother into a battle where it's practically suicide for him. You're staying here, and that's that." Raph growled.</p><p>"But since this is my fault, I need to fix it!" Mikey pleaded as he forced his aching muscles to sit completely up.</p><p>"If you try to come, I swear, I will knock you out, and chain you to your bed."</p><p>The two brothers locked eyes with each other, and Mikey knew that Raph was dead serious. There was no point in continuing this conversation. So to show that he, Raph, had won this round, Mikey slowly laid back down and curled up.</p><p>"Splinter and I got this. We're very intelligent mutants, and will be able to save our brothers and friends in no time." Raph grumbled, and Mikey was almost positive that Raphael was trying to convince himself in particular, and not his little brother. "We'll be back within a couple of hours."</p><p>"You promise?" Mikey asked and he hated how childish it sounded. But hated it even more when his brother took his sweet time answering before saying, "Yeah."</p><p>Splinter was an extremely advanced and intelligent martial arts ninja master, but even for the coolest and most radical ninja in the world, this was still a suicide mission. And for the umpteenth time that day, Mikey wished very badly that he had just come out and said he was sick. The day still wasn't done yet, and Mikey honestly believed he would keep wishing that as he watched his father and brother sprint out of the lair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Don't Ever Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Don't Ever Give Up</p><p>Three hours after Raph and Splinter had left, Mikey felt himself drowning in anxiety. He tried his best to watch Tv, he really did, but he couldn't focus no matter how desperately he wanted to. Instead, he kept reviving his T-Phone -Raph had been super mega kind to hand him it before leaving- and Mikey found himself constantly checking the time.</p><p>
  <strong>7:46 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>"What if the Shredder captured them, and they're trapped in his dark, scary mansion? What if he's slowly torturing them right now..? What if they're already dead, and I'll never get to see them again...? No, Mikey, don't think of any of that stuff right now... They're mega-awesome ninjas, and they're going to be okay... They have to be okay. We've been in way worse situations than this... and we're still alive. But what if this time our training isn't enough? No! Stop thinking about that! They're gonna be okay!"</p><p>Five minutes passed, now ten more, then slowly twenty. The youngest's blue, scared eyes kept glancing at the bold numbers on his T-Phone and desperately wished they'd come bursting through the turnstiles.</p><p>
  <strong>8:22 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>"Should I call Raph? Shoot him a text? See what's going on? Maybe he's on his way back right now with my brothers and Leatherhead and Slash."</p><p>
  <strong>8:37 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>"I need to call him! I can't take this anymore!"</p><p>Mikey dialed Raph's number and shakily pressed it to his ear, feeling the cold TPhone against his warm skin. It rang for an eternity before going to voicemail, and Mikey felt nauseated. He tried six more times before thrusting the device at the ground and shutting his eyes tightly.</p><p>"They're gonna be okay... They're gonna be okay.... They're gonna..." Mikey trailed off once he felt his voice begin to shake.</p><p>
  <strong>8:53 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>"Leo! Donnie! Raph! Where are you!?" Mikey shouted before opening up his tear-filled eyes. He swooped up his T-Phone from the floor and tried calling Leo, then tried calling Donnie, Leatherhead, Slash, even Raph two more times, but nope, voicemail, voicemail, voicemail! No familiar voices, absolutely nothing!</p><p>
  <strong>9:05 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>"It shouldn't take this long! They should have been here by now!"</p><p>It had been four hours and a half since Raph left, and Mikey was nearing the point of hysteria. Nothing mattered to him except getting his brothers back. He didn't care that he felt like he was losing to an invisible wrestling match that left him sore and exhausted. He didn't care that he was shivering like a leaf or that his head felt like a ticking time bomb. He didn't care. And there was no way on this planet that Mikey was going to sit for one more second without doing anything to help his brothers. So with a small grunt, Mikey heaved himself off the couch -ignoring the clammy feeling his body gave in protest- and made his way to the Shellraiser.</p><p>"I'm going to get them back," Mikey whispered to the empty lair.</p><p>Okay, here's the thing... Driving when sick isn't all the best.... And Mikey found this out as he tried to maneuver the giant, honkin' Shellraiser around Manhattan. He kept sneezing, and coughing, and squinting at the tiny white lines. He missed five turns and had to keep re-calibrating his route to get to the Shredder's mansion. There was even a time when he almost ran over an old lady crossing the street. Overall, to put it into simple words... it was a disaster. If Mikey didn't know any better, he would say this was all a dream, and it sure felt like one too! But Mikey did know better, and he knew that this wasn't a dream no matter how much he wished it was.</p><p>Night had fallen over Manhattan by the time Mikey parked the Shellraiser a couple of blocks away from the Shredder's hideout. With as much strength he could muster, Mikey made his way to the large mansion and crouched against an adjacent building to view his surroundings. It was guarded with maybe twenty Footbots that Mikey could see from his position.</p><p>"Come on, Mikey, think... What's the best way to do this..." Mikey whispered to himself before his line of sight traveled up to the roof of the mansion. "Perfect."</p><p>And with that said, Mikey hauled up his quacking body, found a building near Shredder's lair, and started to skim it quickly, or, somewhat quickly; panting and coughing quietly into the nook of his arm.</p><p>"Could... you be... anymore... pathetic, Mikey...? You literally do this every day... "</p><p>As soon as he got up, Mikey was pretty sure his brain was spinning inside his skull. He steadied himself for several minutes before moving to the edge of the building and prepared for the jump. Usually, this would be a piece of cake! Yummm... Cake... But as of this moment, the mansion seemed as far away as the moon.</p><p>"You can do this... You're a pro, bro..."</p><p>Mikey took a deep breath then forced his legs to spring off towards his target. Except, his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to. Right when he jumped, his legs buckled, and he found himself missing the ledge of Shredder's mansion by a few feet. He tried to stretch his fingers to grab it but felt nothing but stucco scrape against his skin as he fell. A scream ripped through his swollen throat as he felt the air rush past him as he advanced towards the ground, and tried desperately to find something, anything to grab on to. Mere seconds later, Mikey's fingers latched onto the window sill, and he slammed painfully into the glass as he stopped his fall.</p><p>"Ouch..." Mikey whimpered. He looked up to see how many feet he had fallen, then slowly peered into the window. The sight that greeted him was definitely not what he expected to see. It seemed as though FishFace had been walking by that exact moment Mikey smacked into the window, and now the two mutants were having some sort of staring contest before FishFace slowly moved towards the translucent glass.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing, turtle?" Mikey could hear FishFace ask from the opposite side. Mikey would have laughed at this strange, new turn of events, if only his arms weren't starting to ache painfully from holding up his weight. If he didn't do something soon, Mikey would fall once more, and he wasn't too keen for that to happen again.</p><p>Without waiting for another second, Mikey started to kick the glass. It hurt, but after the fifth time, a crack began to spider across the window. One more kick... Ha! There!</p><p>The window smashed into a million tiny pieces and rained down on the surprised fish. With a small swing, Mikey flew inside the mansion and landed on the ground with a small grunt. It wasn't exactly the right level of the building he wanted to be in, but for now, it would have to do.</p><p>"You do know we have a door."</p><p>"I like to make my entrances dramatic." Mikey coughed as he reached for his weapons, but, heh! His nun-chucks were still quite vacant!</p><p>"And apparently, my weapons love making a no show today."</p><p>"This is just sad." A new voice said from down the hall, and Mikey had to hold in his moan as he saw Rahzar moving towards him.</p><p>"I know, right?! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got some bros to find!" Mikey said in a rush as he glanced around. It was scary that he knew this mansion so well. He needed to stop coming here so often with his brothers.</p><p>"How about I take you to them myself?" Rahzar drawled as he took a step closer to the fever-stricken turtle.</p><p>"Wow! Such hospitality! I think I can manage! Thanks though!" Mikey said as he took a step back, nearly tripping over the empty frame where the window had been.</p><p>"It looks like you have no other choice."</p><p>"We'll be having turtle soup for dinner tonight."</p><p>"Not if the chef doesn't have any turtles to serve!" Mikey yelled out as he made a mad dash to pass FishFace. It failed miserably. Rahzar snatched Mikey's upper arm -the exact place Mikey's bruise was from that morning's mishaps- and began to pull Mikey towards the stairs where he was no doubt taking him to Shredder. Maybe this was a good thing... He'd find his brothers faster, but on the other hand, he was indeed captured. Some rescue mission...</p><p>"Shredder. Here is the last turtle of the Hamato Clan." Rahzar growled once they entered the large, dimly lit room. Mikey gasped as he beheld the sight in front of him. On one side of the room laid Leatherhead and Slash that were both knocked unconscious. But what really stole his attention was his brothers. They were alive, but they were covered in deep wounds and contained in small cages, forcing them to curl up so they could fit. And then Mikey's gaze fell on Splinter, who was chained up against a wall looking weak and exhausted.</p><p>"No! Mikey!" Leo yelled.</p><p>"Idiot! I told you to stay in the lair!"</p><p>"I've been expecting you, turtle." Shredders growled as he walked towards the youngest, and used his steel claw to force Mikey's chin up so the young turtle had to look directly into the dark, daunting face.</p><p>"Give me back, my brothers...." Mikey dared to whisper with his lip trembling fearfully.</p><p>"You don't get to come into my mansion and tell me what to do, turtle." Shredder snarled before slashing his blade against Mikey's chest. Mikey gasped and hunched over in pain as black splotches spotted his vision.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"STOP!"</p><p>"Don't hurt him!"</p><p>"Saki, there is no further need to harm my sons. You have me. Let this fight stay between us."</p><p>"Put him with the other turtles, Bradford. It's time to end this once and for all."</p><p>Rahzar dragged Mikey away from the man as the Shredder walked to where Splinter was chained up. Mikey couldn't let this happen. He had to do something! He may be weak, but he wouldn't give up. He would not give up on his family. He would go down fighting if he had to, and if that's what he, Mikey, had to do, then so be it.</p><p>Ignoring the excruciating pain in his chest, Mikey started to pull and yank and thrust his body weight around. The movement made him mega dizzy, and trying to come up with a plan using his burning brain was like trying to travel through thick tar. And maybe it wasn't the most brilliant plan on the planet, but creating a diversion was the best he could come up with.</p><p>"Shredder! You're fat and ugly and you have the worst fashion sense! I mean, seriously bro, this ain't year 1987 anymore! You need to be brought into the 21st century! Didn't your mamma teach you anything about looking your best in front of your enemies?"</p><p>"Silence.!"</p><p>"Come on! You should seriously try a scarier looking outfit! Maybe a black outfit that will bring out that one black eye of yours! Have you seen Megamind? Probably not. But you need the Black Mamba. I bet it will look really great on you!"</p><p>"SILENCE.!" Shredder roared as he drew his long, sharp blades. "I will finish you first.!"</p><p>"Actually, now that I think about it, you didn't have a mamma. Your family abandoned you. Poor, poor Shredder..."</p><p>"ENOUGH.!"</p><p>Mikey's eyes widened as Shredder swung his weapon at Mikey's neck. Without waiting for another second, he pulled his head into his shell, hearing a high pitched yelp as the mutant dog got the punishment instead. The small turtle's arm was suddenly released, and Mikey popped his head out of his shell and glanced around for a weapon. Bingo! A Footbot was standing in the closest corner to him, holding a black sword in his black leather gloves. He quickly limped over to the robot, only swaying slightly, and punched the Footbot over before beating it into a pulp. It didn't take Mikey very long to detangle the fingers from the hilt of the sword and snatch a few ninja stars as well. The yell behind him alerted the youngest that he needed to get moving, and he quickly bolted it to Donnie's cage.</p><p>"Mikey, what are you-"</p><p>"Get yourself out, Don," Mikey ordered as he dropped the ninja star at the cage before coughing violently into his arm.</p><p>"RAH.!" Shredder yelled as the large man swung the steel claw at Mikey's chest. Mikey barely got out of the way, earning a deep cut to the cheek.</p><p>"Is that how you treat your guests?" Mikey cried as he fled away from the man, holding the black sword tightly in his sweaty hands. Shredder didn't answer as he kept swinging his weapon furiously at the younger turtle. Hurry up, Donnie!</p><p>From the corner of his eye, the freckled terrapin could see Donnie working hastily to open the cage, and when he did, Rahzar and FishFace jumped on him within moments of getting free. All the distraction of watching Donnie caused Mikey to gain a deep slash to his side, causing the orange masked terrapin to cry out and fall harshly to the ground.</p><p>"Donnie! Help Mikey!" Leo yelled as the Shredder shoved his foot into Mikey's oozing side.</p><p>"Prepare to die, turtle.!" Shredder hissed, raising the blades above Mikey. But before the homicidal man had a chance to strike, a ninja star soared through the air and impaled itself into Shredder's arm. The man roared before ripping it out and thrusting it at the ground. Mikey looked over at the cage where Raph had emerged with a look in his violent green eyes that scared Mikey.</p><p>"You will get away from my little brother." The red masked turtle growled before sprinting to the man. A second later, Raphael had tackled the Shredder to the ground, punching and yelling a jumble of words Mikey didn't quite understand. Maybe it was because his skull had reached 450 Fahrenheit and was slowly cooking his brain, and now nothing was making sense to him anymore. In fact, his surroundings were starting to fade in and out of focus to the point where he thought he was going to throw up.</p><p>"Leonardo, help Michelangelo! Donatello, free Slash and Leatherhead!"</p><p>"I... Don't feel... so good...." Mikey whimpered as he screwed up his eyes in pain, and from a distance, he heard footsteps running towards him.</p><p>"Mikey? Mikey. We have to get you out of here." Leo's voice danced around Mikey's head, and the younger mutant slowly opened his eyes and watched as his brother's blurry face came into view.</p><p>"I'm not... leaving... until everyone is safe..." Mikey croaked as he looked into Leo's bluebell eyes with such a pain-filled look that it made Leo's face twist in concern.</p><p>"GAH!" Raph cried a few feet away as the Shredder all but snapped Raph's arm. The sound was sickening as it echoed around the room.</p><p>"Raph!" Leo yelled out. "You will pay for that, Shredder!"</p><p>Leonardo disappeared from view and Mikey was starting to have the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious for much longer. Everything <em>huuuuuurts</em>... His head, his chest, his skin, his side, his muscles, even his blood seemed to be boiling inside of him. Mikey tried to sit up slowly, but every movement just caused more pain, until he thought he was about to throw up from it. He can't be like this... Not when his brothers need him to help fight... He had to get up...</p><p>"Donnie?" Mikey croaked out and turned his head around, trying to focus on the faces that surrounded him. But everything was completely obscured, and straining his eyes so much made the insides of his stomach churn until he couldn't hold the contents inside much longer, and found himself turned over on his side, hurling loudly.</p><p>"Guys! We need to get Mikey out of here!"</p><p>"What do you think we're trying to do, genius!?"</p><p>"My sons! I have Leatherhead and Slash! We must go now!"</p><p>"Leo! We're going!"</p><p>"Fools! Don't let them escape.!"</p><p>Mikey desperately wanted to help, but he could do nothing but hurl all over the ground, and keep himself from going into unconsciousness. But suddenly, Someone was scooping him up and tossing him over their shoulder. Mikey couldn't even tell who it was, but he hoped that it was one of his brothers and not the enemy.</p><p>"Guys! Let's go!" Leo shouted from nearby and the individual carrying Mikey started to run. As they ran, Mikey could feel his stomach churn again and he squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Suddenly there was a burst of cold air, and the youngest could tell they had escaped Shredder's mansion and were now dashing over buildings. Okay, so, it was probably one of his brothers who was carrying him. That was a comforting thought...</p><p>"Donnie! I need you to calibrate an easy, and fast route to the lair! We have to lose the Foot!"</p><p>"On it!"</p><p>"Hurry up already! Their ganging upon us!" Raph's voice yelled from above the weak turtle.</p><p>"Raphie...?" Mikey whispered as he clutched the older turtle harder.</p><p>"Save your breath until we get to the lair, Mikey" Raph hissed in the younger's ear.</p><p>"Smoke bomb! We have to divert them away!"</p><p>There was a smash as an egg hit the concrete roof, and then Mikey could taste the terrible cloud of smoke that exploded from within the fragile shell.</p><p>"Oww.... Raphie... I'm..."</p><p>"You're what?" Raph called to Mikey, but his voice seemed so far away. His stomach churned again and Mikey clutched Raph's shell harder, but couldn't stop himself from hurling again.</p><p>"Mikey? Mikey? What's going on! Talk to me, bro!"</p><p>"M'mmm, hmm...." Mikey mumbled as his hands began to tingle. It was such a weird sensation.</p><p>"Guys! There's something wrong with him! I think his fever is getting too high! Or maybe he's losing too much blood!"</p><p>"How hot is he getting?"</p><p>"I don't know! But I can tell he's really warm!"</p><p>"Just hang on! We're almost to the lair!"</p><p>"Raph..." Mikey whispered as his voice drifted away. Something was indeed very wrong. His brain reached a high level of pain before he felt completely numb, and for some reason, he was shaking violently. What was Raph doing to him? Why was he shaking? He could hear yells from around him, but he couldn't open his eyes to see what was going on. He felt so confused! What's happening? He tried to form words to ask, but he couldn't move his mouth. And then, Mikey found himself greeting darkness as he passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Feelin' a Little bit Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: Feelin' a Little bit Better</p><p>Cold... So... incredibly, cold....</p><p>Mikey tried to open his eyes but the light penetrating his irises hurt sooo bad! What was going on...? Where was he...? He could hear voices but they were muffled and far away. He tried to move his arm but couldn't feel it. Did he even have an arm?</p><p>Slowly, he moved his head, but as he did so, his cheek emerged into something cold and wet. Maybe he was dead... He seriously couldn't remember anything...</p><p>"...Buddy...?" A voice floated into his head and bounced around for what felt like an eternity before Mikey moved his head again and slowly sloshed it to the other side. Wait... Sloshed? Where was he before all this happened? Mikey tried hard to rack his brain to remember. His brothers and Sensei were captured... The Shredder was attacking them... My brothers were all injured... We were being chased... Being... chased...</p><p>Suddenly Mikey remembered! His brothers! His Sensei! The Shredder probably has them now!</p><p>Mikey snapped back to reality and he tried to jerk up, feeling water slap against his skin. Where was he?! Was the Shredder trying to drown him?!</p><p>"Whoa...! Mik...! ...Alm down! It's okay!"</p><p>Water slowly came into focus as Mikey strained his eyes against the bright lights, and he watched as his limbs flailed around as water splashed his face wildly. He had to get out of here and save his brothers!</p><p>"Mikey! It's me! Do...ie!" A green and purple blob entered Mikey's vision, and Mikey stared at it while his heart banged rapidly against his chest. Slowly his eyes focused on the soft earthy brown eyes, and he felt hot tears form behind his eyelids and trickle down his face. Donnie! He's alive!</p><p>"Mikey, you're safe now. We're at the lair." Donnie whispered as he pressed his freezing hand to Mikey's cheek. "You're safe."</p><p>"Donnie, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault... I s-screwed up s-so bad..." Mikey choked on a sob as he reached up for his older brother. Donnie didn't hesitate to close the gap between them, hugging Mikey even though it meant getting wet. Up close, Mikey could see deep cuts hiding behind stitched and band-aids, and felt guilt start to eat him up inside. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Hey. The important thing is that you're safe. You gave us all a mighty scare out there when you started having that seizure." Donnie said as he sat up, letting up from the hug.</p><p>"Huh..? I don't remember having a seizure..."</p><p>"I didn't think you would. You see, during a seizure, your brain cells-"</p><p>"Hasn't he been through enough today without hearing a boring speech about seizures? Honestly, Don. Be considerate." Raph's voice grumbled and Mikey turned his head slowly and could see the second oldest walking towards them with Leo a pace behind him. They were in such bad shape, completely littered in bruises, battle scars, and bandages. Raph's right arm was wrapped up tightly in a cast that was cradled in a sling across his plastron. And for the second time since he got home, Mikey felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. Taking a small breath, Mikey tried to get it to lift from his chest, but it felt like a brick had settled on top of him.</p><p>"I'm just informing him about how seizures work." The third oldest stated and Raph shook his head in dismay.</p><p>"How are you feeling Mikey?" Leo asked suddenly with worry etched into every inch of his face. Poor Leo... He was probably sick with worry and fear.</p><p>"Mmm... I wish I was feeling better, but I still feel pretty blah... Donnie, can you warm up the water a little bit? It's freezing cold..."</p><p>"No dice, Mikey. We have to get that fever down. I will not risk you having another seizure." Donnie replied quickly, folding his arms over his plastron and frowning.</p><p>"Even if I mwake dis fwace...?" Mikey begged, giving the purple banded brother his most adorable and irresistible face.</p><p>"That only works on Leo," Donnie mumbled, not giving in, but cracking a small smile.</p><p>"Does not." Leo huffed.</p><p>"Oh, he's starting to get some of his goof back, that means he's feeling a little better," Raph grumbled, his lips curling slightly as Mikey pouted before flicking some water at the green-eyed turtle. Raph turned his head as it rained down on him then turned to look at the youngest with a small scowl; "I'll remember you did that when you're feeling better, and you better believe I'll get revenge."</p><p>"I don't think you will. You love me far too much to get revenge. Isn't that right, Raphie?"</p><p>"For calling me that, I'll make the revenge twice as worse."</p><p>"You're no fun." Mikey pouted harder then tweaked his lips into a small smile when Raph gave his head a soft noogie. That lightened the guilt a little bit, but not a whole lot.</p><p>"You better believe it, little brother."</p><p>It was a whoooole thirty minutes later when Donnie finally let Mikey out of the bath; curling him lightly in a soft towel. After making sure Mikey was dried off, the purple banded brother plucked the youngest up and took him to the Tv pit. From his peripheral vision, Mikey could see two large forms moving towards the turnstiles and slowly turned to look at them.</p><p>"You guys are okay!" Mikey cried and watched as Leatherhead and Slash turned to look at him.</p><p>"Yeah, got some pretty good injuries, but we'll survive thanks to Master Splinter," Slash grumbled as he touched his bruising shoulder.</p><p>"It's good to see that you're feeling better, Michelangelo," Leatherhead said in his deep rumbling voice.</p><p>"Wish we could stay and chat longer, but we have to bounce. Got some Mighty Mutanimal business to attend to." Slash stated before nodding his head to the exit.</p><p>"I'm just glad to see that you guys are okay." Mikey grinned and watched them wave before disappearing through the exit.</p><p>"Now, stay put while I get some medicine for you," Donnie ordered as he gently put Mikey on the couch and gave him a blanket.</p><p>"Aww! Donnie..." Mikey whimpered as he watched the older brother disappear to collect some nasty pills.</p><p>"Hey, you feeling better now that your fever broke?" Leo asked as he came and plopped himself down next to Mikey and gently touched his hand to the lime green turtle's head. Mikey leaned into it and smiled softly at his older brother before nodding his head. "That's good."</p><p>"Leo, do I have to take the pills...? They're so disgusting..."</p><p>"Yes. And there's nothing you can do to avoid it, so just man up."</p><p>"But, I'm a turtle."</p><p>"You know what I mean," Leo grumbled before poking Mikey in the stomach, and Mikey bubbled out a laugh and moved away from his finger.</p><p>"Okay, I've got the medicines."</p><p>"Donnie, I'm feeling a lot better now. So, can we skip the pills, please? I promise I will do anything else you say, but please, not that... Anything but that..."</p><p>"Sorry, Mikey. If you want to get better, you have to take the pills."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, did I hear Mikey say that he will do anything you say? Donnie, you need to take advantage of that." Raph said as he entered the living space with a smirk playing on his lips. Crap... Mikey shouldn't have said that...</p><p>"We could do anything we wanted to him. I have a whole list of things I've been dreaming of doing."</p><p>"Like... What?" Mikey blurted out, unable to contain his curiosity, but wished he hadn't had asked when Raph's smirk grew. "Maybe I don't want to know..."</p><p>"There's a list of chores that need to be done, and since you're feeling so generous to do aaanything we say."</p><p>"I didn't say that...! I said Donnie, not you guys!"</p><p>"I think it implies all of us." Raph snickered.</p><p>"Mikey. It doesn't take that long to swallow pills. It will be over before you know it." Donnie said as he sat on the other side of Mikey.</p><p>"I hate pills..." Mikey whispered, clamping a hand over his beak, and watched Donnie. Mikey knew he would lose, but he'd rather go down fighting than give into this.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood for games. You are going to take this medicine whether you like it or not." Donnie grumbled testily, losing all of his patients.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mikey." It was Leo's turn to sound stern, and Mikey shook his head, holding his hand tighter against his mouth. He was getting ganged up on! One against three! How is this fair?</p><p>"If you take the medicine, we can watch anything you'd like, and eat pizza." Leo bargained. Wow! That sounded like a deal! Leo sure knew how to play this game!</p><p>"Anything...?" Mikey asked as he watched Leo's blue eyes.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Even Mary Poppins?"</p><p>"No! I can't handle the singing in that show!" Raph interjected, and Mikey felt himself crack a smile.</p><p>"Raphie has to be there too."</p><p>"Nooooo!"</p><p>Leo's face split into a smile as he rubbed Mikey's head; "okay. Raphie will be there too. But you have to take the medicine first."</p><p>"You are a complete traitor, Leo," Raph grumbled as he scowled deeply. "And I'll get revenge on you too for calling me that. So you better watch your back."</p><p>"Donnie... I'm ready..." Mikey whispered as he took his hands down and allowed Donnie to give him the pills. The third oldest dropped them into the orange banded turtle's hands and Mikey watched them roll around in his palm. He was pretty sure they were smirking at him, taunting him, but he shoved that feeling aside, and quickly threw them to the back of his throat and swallowed hard. They bounced around in his throat, and for a split second, he thought one of them got stuck, and began to gag.</p><p>"Hey, hey. You did it, Mikey. You're okay." Donnie said, rubbing his hand in circles against Mikey's shell. He did it! He swallowed the pills! That was the worst thing eva!</p><p>"Now we can watch Mary Poppins? With Raphie?" Mikey asked softly once the feeling in his throat subsided.</p><p>"Yes, now we can watch Mary Poppins with Raphie," Leo repeated with a smile as he got up to go find the movie.</p><p>"I hate you all," Raph announced but sat down on the couch where Leo was previously, and strung his good arm around Mikey, drawing him in. Mikey grinned at this, and curled up against his older brother, nuzzling him softly in the arm.</p><p>"Don't get too used to this. It's only temporary." Raph mumbled from above. He may seem like he hates affection, but Mikey was preeeeetty sure he enjoyed it.</p><p>"Okay. I got the movie." Leo announced before inserting the VHS tape into the VCR. After the machine took the movie, Leo came back, giving Raph a 'you stole my spot' look before plopping down next to the hot-headed turtle.</p><p>"Guys... I need to say something before we get into the movie... It's been weighing on my chest..." Mikey whispered as he looked at Raph's broken arm.</p><p>"What is it, Mikey? Are you feeling any pain?" Donnie asked suddenly, looking like he was preparing to take off from the couch to retrieve anything Mikey needed.</p><p>"No... I just, want to... apologies... I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning that I was sick... I'm sorry that I screwed up so bad and got captured... I'm sorry I got you guys, Splinter, and Leatherhead and Slash captured... I'm really, really sorry... I'm sure by now you guys do think I'm useless and shouldn't go on patrol anymore... Especially after what just happened... And, I'm sorry, Raph, for making the nightmares you had last night come true..."</p><p>"Let's get something straight. You are not useless, Michelangelo, you hear?" Raph growled, using Mikey's full name, "yeah, you do screw up 66% of the time... in my opinion. I'm not going to lie about that, but you're not useless. You do plenty for this team. And yes, sometimes we are hard on you, but that's because we care."</p><p>"We care about you a lot." Leonardo intervened, reaching over and rubbing Mikey's head. "And it's all because of you that we're still alive right now. You, even though you were sick, broke into the Shredder's mansion, figured out how to break free from Rahzar, and busted us out of our cages. Without you, we'd be goners for sure."</p><p>"Wouldn't be in that mess if I hadn't gotten captured in the first place..." Mikey mumbled stubbornly.</p><p>"We should have noticed that you were sick and paid attention from the beginning. I mean, I heard you coughing, and I noticed you were struggling this morning, but I didn't say anything." Donnie said.</p><p>"Are you kidding me, Donnie? You noticed but didn't say anything?" Raph blurted out.</p><p>"I got distracted by trying to find that mutagen canister! How was I supposed to know he was so sick?"</p><p>"Guys, the important thing is that we're safe and back together again," Leo said, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder, stopping the second oldest from saying anything else. "And Mikey, I want you to know that we'd go to the Netherworld and back for you. You are important to us, and we love you more than words can say."</p><p>"It's true, Mikey. We love you very much." Donnie smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, what would we be without our goofy little brother?" Raph smirked.</p><p>Mikey felt tears prick his eyes and smiled softly at his brothers as a tear trickled down his cheek. He honestly loved these guys. They were his everything. And there's no one on this planet that he'd want to be around more.</p><p>"I love you guys 3,000," Mikey whispered, pulling them all in for a group hug.</p><p>"Okay, okay, stop quoting Endgame, we got it. Can we go back to watching our movie now?" Raph grumbled, earning a laugh from his three brothers. Donnie and Leo let up from the hug and turned their attention towards the Tv. Mikey may have had a pretty crappy day, but at this moment, he couldn't have been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>